igifandomcom-20200214-history
IGI2 6 Production Facility
IGI Databank: IGI 2 > Campaign 1 Russia > Mission 6 6. Production Facility]] Briefing Objectives 1. Disable the security cameras 2. Steal the blueprints for the EMP chips 3. Turn off the power for the electrical fences 4. Turn on the power for the factory machinery 5. Hack the computer controlling the assembly line machinery 6. Get to the helicopter for evacuation Walkthrough Objective 1 *Head into the hills to your left. *Use your map and binoculars to locate the sniper. *Sneak behind the sniper and kill him. *Take the sniper rifle. *Head to your left as you look at the base to the next hill and lie flat. *Use the map computer to watch the guards and get used to all their positions. *Shoot the guard in the northeast corner tower followed by the patrolling guard on the north wall. *Next, stand up, use the Thermal Imaging and look to your right – there’s a sniper patrolling the woods in front of the compound. Kill him *Now kill the guard in the north-western corner tower followed by the guards in the two towers over the main gate. *Do all this quickly. *Now make your way towards the main gate entrance. *Hide by the north wall and use the map computer to watch where the guards go. Kill the guy nearest the compound wall first with your handgun. *Then shoot the guard near the fence perimeter. *Run to the opposite side of the compound, taking a very wide route. *Collect the sniper rifle from the dead sniper in the woods. *Move to a position where you can see the two remaining towers and the guard in between. Once there, lie flat. *From your position, you should be able to see a window in the south wall of the first storey of the office building. Try and shoot the guard in there. *Next, shoot the guard on the wall, when he is in the middle of the wall, followed by the south-western tower guards. *Next, shoot the two guards patrolling the inner compound on the ground. Do NOT shoot the guard on the first-floor roof of the office (EAKTEK) building *Quickly head for the main gate and pick the lock. *Move towards the compound wall quietly and creep along it to the office building. *Avoiding the camera over the door, pick the lock to the EAKTEK building and enter while crouched. Stay crouched for the rest of this objective. *Turn immediately to your left and move down the wall, staying crouched, and move away from the camera before the alarm sounds. *Head to the left-hand door in the rear wall. *Move into the room and kill the guard with either your handgun or knife. *Leave the room, avoiding the cameras. *Move backwards up the North stairs. *Use the peek feature to decide when to move. You should be able to avoid the camera if you time it right *Enter the door containing objective 1 and shut it. *Hack the computer, but beware of the guard outside the window. Objective 2 *Still crouched, walk back round towards the main entrance (double doors) and walk downstairs. *Open the door at the foot of the other stairs and walk through the next door. *Walk to the safe and unlock it to get the blueprints. Objective 3 *Next walk (don’t run) back upstairs and through the door that leads outside onto the walkway. *There is a guard on the first-floor flat roof of the EAKTEK building. As he turns his back on your position, head along the walkway to objective 3. *Start at a crouch, then as you get further away from the sniper increase to a walk then a run. *If you time it right, the guard will not see you. You can now press the electrical power switch. Objective 4 *Keeping an eye on the guard you just avoided, jump off the wall and head for the electric fence. *Climb the section of the fence with the broken barbed wire, to the left of the gate and enter the factory through the door. *Ignore the guards, and crouch through the door to your right *Quickly move towards and under the camera. Now move towards the metal stairs in the corner of the room ahead. *Silently kill the two lab workers on the ground floor of this room. *Go up the stairs, crouching all the time, and find and activate the switch for objective 4. Objective 5 *Go back down to the factory floor and make your way to the steps round the back of the machinery. *Climb into the observation room and hack the computer to destroy the machinery. Objective 6 *Get out of the factory via the back door as quickly as you can. *Climb the ladder onto the north wall (don’t touch the fence) and leap off the other side. *Your extraction point is in a clearing to the west of the base – meet Quest and the helicopter there. Gallery Igi2 m6 b9.png|Jones about to jump from helicopter to the ground. 6. Production Facility.jpg|Jones on catwalk. Art officebuilding.gif|Concept art of the office building found in the level. Ending Category:IGI 2 missions